You Just Don't Get It- Deleted Scenes
by octoberpepper
Summary: These are deleted and extra scenes from my current NaLu FanFic: You Just Don't Get It. If you'd like to read the main story, just check out my page!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Awesome Readers!**

 **Like the description said, this story is all the 'deleted scenes' from my current NaLu fanfic: _You Just Don't Get It._  
I'm writing these 'deleted scenes' because I KNOW what's happening to the story outside of the current POV, but YOU don't.  
** **And I'd like to give the opportunity to any reader who would also like to know.**

 **I choose to omit these scenes because, even though they are awesome and definitely contribute to the story, they don't** **necessarily move the plot along. And I don't want my NaLu to be bogged down with too much details outside of their story.**

 **I think of it like a movie: this is like the extras menu!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading these. I'll give the description and placement of where these scenes would have been in the main story before each one! Also as long as the story goes, more scenes will come as well! I can't say when I'll get them up, but probably once or twice a week.**

 **Enjoy! And Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail and all characters- I'm just happy he lets me dress them up how I want.**

 **...**

 **Lucy and Wendy's first Ethereal Journey  
Located in "Chapter 3: A New Member" of "You Just Don't Get It"**

 **...**

 **Lucy POV**

"Wake up my sistas... We don't have time to be catchin' up on beauty sleep!" A baritone voice rang in my ear.

"Huh...?" I opened my eyes and gasped.

The entire world looked like it had been dipped in neon paint.

Every color possible, from red to violet and everything in between, had been intensified and lit up. It was beautiful, in a super-over-the-top kinda way

"Welcome to the Ethereal World! I call it da _E.W._ for short! You will get used to it- once your eyes adjust," the voice, which I recognized as Dwayne, chortled next to me, "Come on now sista, we got to be gettin' up now."

I turned my head and saw that he was extending a hand, which I gratefully took. He helped me to stand and when I glanced back down I gave a small squeal.

"That's me! I look DEAD!" I pointed a figure at my body which was lying perfectly still.

Which is when I realized that I could see through my hand.

"WHAT THE?! I'M TRANSPARENT!" I looked down at my body and my dress, shoes, body, EVERYTHING was slightly transparent.

"Like I said... this is da Ethereal world and dis is your Ethereal body," Dwayne turned to help Wendy, who was also waking up.

"Lucy... Dwayne?" Her eyes opened and they turned as big as saucers, "WOW!"

"Hey Lita' Sista- welcome! Let me help you up," He took Wendy's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks Dwayne, this is amazing- I'M SEE THROUGH!" Wendy's panicked voice rang out.

Dwayne sighed, "Yes, but it's fine Lita Sis. As I was explainnin', dis is just da form our bodies take while here."

"Wendy..." I reached out to grab the small dragon slayer's hand.

But my hand went straight through hers.

"WAAHHH!" We both shrieked, "We really are ghosts!"

Dwayne shook his head, "Not ghosts. Ethereal forms."

"How were YOU able to help us up?" I asked as Wendy and I tried to grab each other, but our hands just kept passing through.

Dwayne shook his head, "Because I have had years of training. Being in da Ethereal world is almost like being in da real world for me now. When you interact with me, everythin' is normal. But with you two... you will need more practice."

"Oh," we both nodded. I felt more calm now that Dwayne had explained the freakiness of the situation.

He clapped his hands together and grinned, "Come now. It's not da time for dis. We have a mission, or did you Fairy'dails forget?"

"No... we were just a little disoriented," I breathed deeply, "You're right... where to now?"

"Dat's da spirit! Let's get flyin'!"

"Flying? What do you mean- AAAHHH!" I let out a yelp as my body started to float off the ground, "What happened?!"

"I've got ya sista! Da one thing I can't do in da real world vs. E.W. is FLY! Let's GO!" Dwayne pointed our bodies towards the canyon and we sped off.

I gave another small shriek, while Wendy let out a giggle, "You okay Lucy? I thought you'd be use to flying since Happy has flown you around so much."

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it this time around," I grumbled, but after a moment the butterflies in my SEE-THROUGH stomach calmed and I smiled.

Wendy let out another giggle, gave me a thumbs-up, then stared in wonder around her, "Gosh, it's pretty here! Everything's so bright!"

"I know! It reminds me of the Celestial Spirit world actually! I mean, it's still earth-land but everything is just glowing!" I nodded.

"You're right!"

"Are ya gonna chit-chat all day, or would ya like to know da way to Valentino?" Dwayne's humor-fill voice called back, "I don't mind either way since I get to be with two pretty ladies!" He gave a wink and both I and Wendy laughed.

"Sorry Dwayne! Show us the way!" I called out.

He grinned, "Alright!"

We flew closer to the canyon's floor and I recognized where we were.

"Hey! This is where we fought!"

"Correct Sista! I was going to da entrance when you and Fire-Egg caught me here! The path I'll be showin' ya is a secret one- there are no guards or enchantments. It's da only way for you and da rest of the Faries to get in!"

"Awesome! Thanks Dwayne!" Wendy dimpled.

"Well... I didn't have much of choice, but... it's all good. There's a sayin' in my native tongue dat goes, "Ka mate te kāinga tahi, ka ora te kāinga rua."

"What does that mean? It sound so melodic," I asked, curious.

"It basically means, 'When one's house burns, build another'."

"So what your saying is that we're your new house?" Wendy asked shyly.

Dwayne gave a thumbs up, "Valentino is not a good guy, but he pays a lot of money, which is lame excuse, I know. My ol' granny didn't raise me to be a part of a house dat does evil to da world," he looked down sheepishly, "I was plannin' on leavin' afta' dis job... but I still have done wrong... I bet all my money dat my ol' granny, bless her soul, sent ya to make sure I pay back my debts."

I angled myself closer and put my hand on his shoulder, which thankfully didn't fall through, "Fairytail believes in second chances. There are a lot of people who get led astray for a time, but with the help of friends, you can get back on the right track."

"Thank ya sista... dat means a lot."

We flew for another few minutes, Dwayne pointing out the small trail that went along side of the canyon, and all the little twist and turns we had to take around boulders and crevices, until finally we reached a huge boulder with a small enclave about 50 feet away.

Dwayne pointed, "Behind dat is where da entrance to da cave is. It's hidden so da only way you can find it is if you walk right behind it and see. It's like his back door."

"Why does Valentino have another entrance? You'd think he'd be worried people would find it..." I muttered, confused.

"It's so Valentino can have another escape route," Dwayne gestured as he, Wendy and I floated, "He knows it is dangerous to have anotha' way into his secret place, but he also realizes dat he might need an alternate escape route in da future."

"So why doesn't anyone guard it?" Wendy asked, puzzled.

"They did have one guy, but he was on the inside of da cave. But besides dat, no one... I think it's because Valentino don't want anyone to know 'bout it," Dwayne shook his head, "Harlo brought me here ONLY because they were returnin' the headquarters back inside and they didn't want me to see all da things and people they were movin' through da main entrance."

"You said back... so does that mean they just switch between the same spots every time?" I asked.

"From what I can tell, yes. But I've neva' been to da other locations." Dwayne nodded, "But we betta' get back to our bodies. I can't say exactly but for some reason... I feel like my other body is ALSO floatin' right now."

"What do you mean by that?" I looked around, "How can you tell?"

"I can't really say, it's just something I can feel afta' so many years of practice." Dwayne's face looked puzzled.

"So we have to fly all the way back?" Wendy asked as she twirled around in circle, "I'm okay with that!"

Dwayne chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint ya Lita Sis. But to return is much easier," he held out his arms, "Grab hold of my hands. All I have to do is 'wake up' and will be back!"

Wendy gave a small, pouty, "Ah," but grabbed his left hand.

I smiled and grabbed his right.

"Okay sistas... it will just be like wakin' up from a dream- close your eyes."

I closed my eyes to the neon world and took a deep breath.

 **...**

 **End of "Ethereal Journey"**

 **Hope y'all liked it! I'll be using this story for all the 'deleted scenes' in the future!**

 **Thanks for reading, it really makes my day :D**

 **The different language used early is Maori- the Polynesian people of New Zealand**


	2. Erza and Natsu fight Iwa

**Hey!**

 **Welcome to the next deleted scene! Hope you are enjoying _You Just Don't Get It_**

 **Anyway this scene is what happened to Natsu and Erza when Lucy was abducted by Valentino. This is also the first time the story is written from Erza's point of view! Hope I did the Lady Warrior justice :)**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail and it's characters!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Said the Spider to the Fly  
** **Erza and Natsu Fight Iwa**

 **...**

 **Erza POV**

"LUCY!" I bellowed as I saw my Celestial comrade sink into the earth.

Natsu dove towards her, arms outstretched.

"NAT-" Her cry of terror was cut off as her head sunk below the surface and she was gone.

For one heartbeat, the entire cavern was silent. Myself, Natsu and Happy were frozen at what we had just beheld.

 _NO- LUCY!_

That moment ended in a thundering roar.

"BRING HER BACK YOU BASTARD!" Natsu lept from the ground and faced Iwa, his hands exploding in flames.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I swung my sword around until it was facing the enormous Earth-Wizard, "You shall know the wrath of Fariytail! Return her now! I shall only give you this one chance!"

Iwa shook his head, "Iwa is not allowed to bring her back. Iwa has to follow Master's commands and Master commanded Iwa to bring Blonde Fairytail." His voice was deep and rough.

"Iwa grows tired of talking," he spread his legs and bent low, executing a perfect horse stance then raised his fists, "Now is the time to fight!"

"About time!" Natsu snarled and leapt forward, "Fire-Dragon's Iron Fist!" He let out a blood-curdling roar as he descended towards his opponent.

"Earth Magic!" Iwa boomed, bringing one leg up then slamming in back down on the floor, "Seismic Wave!"

"Natsu! Look out!" As yelled as the earth rose up transformed itself into a solid stone wall and raced towards the dragon-slayer.

"NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME FROM GETTIN' LUCY BACK!" Natsu declared, "ESPECIALLY SOME STUPID ROCKS!"

He let out another thundering shout and punched the wall with all his might.

The wall shattered like glass under the power from Natsu's attack, revealing a startled looking Iwa behind it. Natsu also flew backwards, but was able to land in a crouch, his teeth bared.

"We gave you a chance Iwa! Now suffer your choice! Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" I shouted and flung myself up into the air. The requip was almost instantaneous and after just a moment of bright light, I reappeared in my steel feathered armor, hovering high above the battlefield.

"Circle Sword Attack!" I summoned a dozens swords that all started spinning, "Dance, My Blades!" I barked out the command and the weapons hurtled themselves towards Iwa.

"Earth Magic: Upheaval!" Iwa lifted both his arms up above his head, looking like he was lifted a heavy weight bar above his head, "Pillars!"

Columns shot out of the floor and slamming into my spinning blades, stopping them completely!

 _Impressive. But you will not prevail!_

I threw my arm out, "Be gone!" The swords disappeared in a flash of light.

I heard a squeal behind me and turning, saw pillars hurtling towards Happy!

"Erza!" The little exceed cried out.

I bellowed and flew at the oncoming pillars, slicing through the rock with my sword hand, while grabbing Happy with the other.

"Happy fly as high as you can to get away from his attacks!" I ordered released the cat.

"But I want to help!" He piped up, his big eyes wide.

 _Brave, but you will just be in the way_

"You can help by keeping yourself safe," I tired to reason, but as I saw the stubborn look in his eyes, I changed tactics.

 _Very well- I shall SCARE you to safety!_

"If you do not leave then you shall fight ME here and now!" I raised my sword, entirely serious, "YOUR CHOICE!"

Happy let out a frightened gasp, then hightailed it up and away.

I turned back around to find more pillars flying up towards me.

"You will have to do better then that!" I cried out, a sword appearing in my other hand as well, "Today you shall not prevail!" I let out a battle cry and flew at the oncoming rock magic.

The arena soon became littered with rock and pillars. I weaved in and out of the magical obstructions, slicing through any that appeared in my way. Dust from all the attacks soon made the entire arena appear in a haze.

Natsu, at the same time, launched himself from the ground and started using the pillars, which had become huge obstacles in the path towards Iwa, and was _springs_ to jump to the next column.

He would leap onto one and using that momentum, fly towards the next one, creating his own way around the rocky obstructions.

"BRING LUCY BACK!" Natsu yelled, "AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!"

 _What?!_

I whipped my head around trying to locate Natsu.

 _He can't be serious!? We never threaten to kill!_

Another pillar shot out of the earth towards me and with a roar I brought my swords down and cut through the stone with an 'X' slice and it shattered. As it fell away, I beheld a Natsu standing atop a pillar that was directly diagonal from my current position. Iwa had backed up to the very edge of the arena, the pillars he had summoned were now destroyed and lying around him. I could see him sweating, from exertion no doubt, but also with fear as he watched Natsu

 _Fear for his life_

Natsu was staring down Iwa, his eyes completely alight with passion and rage, with a look I had seen when he had fought Jellal in the Tower of Heaven years ago. That was the first time I realized that Natsu may one day turn out to be the strongest wizard in all of Fiore.

No, not just Fiore- the entire world.

 _And now he looks like he wants to test that theory on Iwa._

Natsu leapt from the pillar and flew towards Iwa, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The flames rushed from Natsu's mouth, directly towards Iwa and I could feel their heat from where I was.

"Earth Magic: Quicksand!" Iwa called out and he started to sink into the ground in a flash!

Natsu's fire breath hit the ground, damaging nothing.

"NO!" Natsu howled, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

Natsu landed where Iwa had just been

And his feet suddenly started to sink!

He swore and tried to jump away, but was only sucked in farther.

"NATSU!" I flew towards him.

He was struggling and but the quicksand would not relent and soon he was up to his hips!

 _All that movement is making him sink faster!_

"STOP MOVING! IT'S SUCKING YOU IN FASTER!"

He immediately went still and the sinking stop considerably.

I flew closer, "I'll help you-"

I stopped as he held up his hand, "I'M FINE! JUST FIND IWA!"

"Natsu-" My voice worried.

"GET ME OUT AFTER YOU FIND IWA! IF HE ESCAPES NOW WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND LUCY! NOW GO! He commanded.

 _Commanded me_

I couldn't help but feel a little affronted... and a little proud at his assessment of the situation.

I nodded, agreeing to his orders, then turned to survey my surroundings, searching for our opponent.

I saw movement back near the entrance of the cavern that we had come through.

I narrowed my eyes and suddenly in a splash of fine sand and dust, Iwa's massive figure reappeared!

And then he turned around and started running towards the entrance of the cave!

"IWA!" I screamed, "Return Lucy to us!"

He just continued to run

 _COWARD!_

"Requip: Robe of Yuen!" I flew down and appeared in my purple elastic armor as I landed on the floor.

"Ties that Bind!" I threw my hands out and two long pieces of the stretch robe flew forwards after the retreating figure.

They wrapped themselves around Iwa's waist, tightly binding themselves

I grinned, grabbing hold of the cords and heaved the mage back with all my might!

I dragged the wizard back into the cavern, but only a few feet, before he caught himself.

I heard Natsu give a small cheer behind me.

 _He's not going anywhere- I PROMISE!_

Iwa twisted, glaring at me, "IWA DOES NOT LIKE BEING TIED!"

He grabbed the cords that connected me to him.

He pulled back with all his might, his body bending backwards.

I grunted as I braced myself, his strength competing with my own.

We were now locked in the toughest tug-a-war that I'd ever been in.

And neither side was budging.

 _This bastard is STRONG. DAMMIT! PURE STRENGTH WON'T BEAT HIM! YOU HAVE TO USE STRATEGY!_

 _..._

 _..._

At that moment an idea popped into my head.

 _Could work... or it could go horribly wrong..._

 _But I have no choice_

I let out a deep breath then let go of the ropes, flying forward.

Iwa, completely surprised at the all the tension leaving the rope, could not rebalance himself in time.

His mouth formed a large "O" shape as he teetered backwards, gravity and balance overtaking him.

I was dragged a few feet, but unlike Iwa, was able to keep myself upright.

I replanted myself and with all my strength heaved the rope as hard as I could up and over my head.

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE! BRING LUCY BACK!" I screamed and brought the robe down on the other side.

Iwa went flying through the air in a great arch- back towards the center of the arena.

As he flew through the air, an earth-shattering scream pierced the air.

The scream had come from everywhere- it reverberated off the walls and ceilings, echoing throughout the entire cavern.

It was high pitched and pain-filled.

My heart dropped as I recognized it.

 _LUCY!_

I brought Iwa down and when his body hit the ground, shaking the entire cavern, dust spraying up everywhere. I closed my eyes to stop the biting sand from getting into them and was temporarily blinded.

At that moment, another horrific scream pierced the air.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu cry out, his voice laced with fear.

Echoed screams were all that answered.

"I'LL KILL YOU VALENTINO!" Natsu swore out, his voice morphing from fear into a deep and penetrating rage.

I heard a boom and an enormous cracking sound. The arena floor even shook a little, and I was positive that Iwa hadn't caused it.

I slowly opened my eyes.

And flew forward.

"WHERE IS SHE?! Natsu was atop Iwa punching him over and over again, as hard as he could.

I saw blood and spittle flying upwards and onto Natsu's face, "I WILL TEAR THIS PLACE APART AND YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T ANSWER! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!"

"NATSU! NATSU!" I grabbed him and flung him off of Iwa "STOP! HE'S TOO HURT!"

Lucy's terrifying scream again rocked through the chamber.

Natsu tried to get away from me, his arms going up to choke Iwa, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YOU BASTARD!"

I tackled him from behind.

"FOCUS NATSU! LUCY WOULDN'T WANT THIS!"

 _LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?! NATSU'S GOING BALLISTIC!_

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Natsu roared again, trying to push me off of him.

Iwa let out a cough, then in a weak voice, "Iwa has... fulfilled Master's second command... now... for the third."

 _What does he mean by third command?_

Natsu echoed my thoughts.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! WHERE'S LUCY!?"

Iwa lifted two fingers, brought them down, then his body became sand and he collapsed back into the ground.

The cavern started to rumble and the ground started to bounce

 _Is he bringing it down?!_

"We have to move!" I screamed at Natsu.

He swore, but gave a slight nod of his head. We shakily stood, then made our way over to entrance, the cavern continuing to rock and we almost fell multiple times.

"What's happening?!" Happy asked, his voice terrified.

 _That is my questions as well!_

The next moment, I got my answer.

The arena started to liquify and completely turned into sand. Appearing out of that sand, a tall and skeletal figure appeared.

I could feel power dripping from the figure and everything clicked.

"Valentino." I spoke his name like a curse

"He's mine." Natsu's voice held nothing but pure and unadulterated hate.

 _You will rue this day Valentino_

I raised my sword at pointed it at the ghastly Wizard.

 _I guarantee it_

 ** _..._**

 ** _End of Deleted scene_**

 ** _HEY!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! It was really fun to write as Erza- she just so awesome and actually her character is what got me first interested in Fairytail because she's just so bada** and I love me powerful women figures._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying the main story! Keep looking forward to it!_**


End file.
